The Louvre ® Artist Rankdown 2017/Round Uno
ORDER: GhostNoises → GalaxyRemixZ → OstianWendy → Peppermint Princess → Bleak Moonlight This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two people for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is... turns key �� I have nominated YOU Azealia Skanks. The second houseguest I have nominated is... turns key �� ...and YOU Satan in the Form of Mayonnaise. This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned. #110: Iggy Azalea Igloo Australia: Itchy was first on my radar when I was 12. I liked Work (which is my eternal guilty pleasure) and was able to pick out a few cool songs from her mixtape. My active dislike for her began after becoming educated on how problematic she is and what she represents, never mind that her music is lowest common denominator commercialized garbage. Only a select few albums are worse than The New Classic, the title of which is to be laughed at because the music inside is the exact opposite. She can thank Charli XCX for the catchy hook on Fancy cause otherwise she never would have had her 15 minutes of fame in the first place. I don't think she's the worst person in the world, but someone who has ZERO respect for the genre of music she makes and profits off culture vulturing ala Macklemore (the forced 'blaccent' is embarrassing). Receipts of racist jokes she's made are out there apparently, so that's something else to consider even if I haven't looked into them myself - her music speaks for itself and enough for me to come to my conclusion. I've tried to see the light in her or salvage something, but time and time again she has proven to disrespect the hip hop culture she watered down and has made millions from. Her demise is predictable and deserved, having zero talent can only take you so far, but on a more positive note I'm scared and strangely excited for her collab with Azealia for how absurd the concept is. The most unexpected turn of events this year. That wraps an easy first cut up. I'll voice my STRONG �� opinions on Azealia later when the time comes, but for now (unless we have a #BLINDSIDE in our midst) she can enjoy safety. You won't be missed Mayo Satan. Azealia BANKS: I like a couple of Iggy's songs and I haven't listened to Azealia's music, shes's going thru to the next round tho so more thots on her l8r Iggy Azalea: While I think Switch is a MAJOR improvement on Mo Bounce and the like, Azealia Banks still has some way superior songs such as Miss Camaraderie, Miss Amor, and Ice Princess. Honestly I have no idea why they're collaborating either, but yeah, I evict Iggy Iggyz. file:Lindsaycourtneyicon.png Marlon Wayans: The White Chicks lookalike Iggy Azalea joins the ranks of Bald Bitch and Tubesock as one of the numerous tragic additions to this rankdown's roster. Although her main purpose is to serve as a nemesis to Azealia, and that's exactly what we are here to discuss today. As 2 women making hip hop and rap music, I have got to give credit where it is due; Azealia can honestly spit bars and has pretty great lyrics most of the time, with Slay-Z being a really great and consistent mixtape in all honesty. Iggy's lyrics are more on the boring side, though they're also minimally iconic at times like in some of her guest verses and the masterpiece that is "Fancy," which kinda thrives off of the amazing and catchy chorus courtesy of Charlotte Emma Aitchison. In terms of their music, Azealia's seems overall more polished and I marginally am more inclined to save Azealia for that reason. Both are pretty problematic with their opinions and past of racist things to slurs and other stuff they've said, but I'll elaborate on that later when Azealia's time to be nominated comes around once again. Goodbye Iggy―and NO―no one should want a bad bitch like this. center|link= ---- I hear the crowds screaming for a scalping and a scalping we shall Witness (2017 Album). Lorde and Daya, I have nominated you. #109: Daya Daya: Who is she? Where did she come from? Daya is the definition of formulaic and unfortunately gained traction by being the replaceable featured artist on Don't Let Me Down, which means we may have to be open to a future of hearing more from her. My prediction is that she fades into oblivion and is forever known as That Girl From Don't Let Me Down ™ which tends to be the fate of unremarkable artists who have that one cute hit and are never heard from again. She doesn't have enough charisma or uniqueness or nerve or even talent to be able to carry a song or sustain a solo career. Everything she touches is generic and nothing worth writing about. Poor girl, she has nothing going for her. That about sums up my feelings on this mysterious who from Whoville. Daya: Let's look at this washed up hoe's resumé. A generic Chainsmokers hit which flew off the charts after the next came around.... and that's pretty much it. Oh, I forgot to mention her generic RELATABLE XD pop which caters to 12-15 year old gays and Tumblrinas. NOTHING is special about her, even her voice which is supposedly good is fucking GRATING to my ears. Farewell Daya as I have banished you to the pits of this ranking for all eternity. C U Next Tuesday xo file:Lindsaycourtneyicon.png Nighta: Alright so I'm calling her Nighta since I'd much rather sleep on this bitch to be completely honest. There is nothing about this mysterious flop I like or appreciate; she is the definition of vapid new age pop star that is branded by a major label specifically for cookie cutter indie pop stans and brainless flower queens with no taste. Her character is overdone to death and her lyrics are not special or unique by any means. Like Ash said, she has nothing going on for her and the fact she's featured on a Chainsmokers song―mind you, one of their very worst (and that's saying a lot)―only further cements her as one of, if not THE worst new indie chanteuse that's popped up in recent history. I have nothing bad to say about Lorde whatsoever, so yeah. NEXT. Dayawn: Pretty self explanatory, she bores the shit out of me. ---- file:Lindsaycourtneyicon.png This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head of Household to nominate two flops for eviction. In my nomination box are the keys of the houseguests I am nominating for eviction, I will turn two keys to lock in my nominations and their faces will appear on the memory wall. The first houseguest I have nominated is... file:Melissa.png Melissa Vandella. And the second houseguest I have nominated is... file:Tubesock.png Tubesock Sivan. #108 Category:Artist Rankdown 2017